1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel supply control system for an engine, such as an automotive internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general spark-ignition engines, the rate of fuel supply in basically controlled in accordance with the rate of air supply in order to maintain the air-to-fuel ratio of an air-fuel mixture at a desired value.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-5524 disclosed a fuel supply control system for an internal combustion engine which includes a corrective arrangement operative during engine acceleration. When the engine is required to increase its power output, the corrective arrangement adds a corrective rate of fuel supply to a basic rate of fuel supply so that the engine receives an increased rate of fuel supply relative to the basic rate of fuel supply which depends on the rate of air supply. This increased fuel supply rate improves the engine response characteristics and the engine drivability during engine acceleration.
The fuel supply control system of the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Publication tends to produce an excessively rich air-fuel mixture during engine acceleration at high engine loads.